christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Goofy
Hal Smith |appear = Pluto's Christmas Tree Mickey's Christmas Carol A Magic Kingdom Yuletide Special Disney's Christmas Fantasy on Ice A Goof Troop Christmas Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas "Duck the Halls" }} Goofy is a cartoon character created in 1932 at Walt Disney Productions. Goofy is a tall, anthropomorphic dog who is the father of Max Goof and a close friend of Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. He is normally characterized as extremely clumsy and having little intelligence, yet this interpretation isn't always definitive; occasionally Goofy is shown as intuitive and clever, albeit in his own unique, eccentric way. Originally named Dippy Dawg, he debuted in the 1932 cartoon Mickey's Revue. During the 1930s he was used extensively as part of a comedy trio with Mickey and Donald, and was eventually given his own series in 1939. Even after his theatrical short series ended in 1961, he continued to star in other projects, such as the 1992 television series and its 1995 theatrical film, . Appearances in Christmas specials Theatrical shorts * Pluto's Christmas Tree - Goofy appears at the very end of the short, where he, Minnie, and Donald are seen singing "Deck the Halls" outside Mickey's house. .]] * ''Mickey's Christmas Carol - In this adaptation of A Christmas Carol, Goofy portrays the role of Jacob Marley, just as he did in An Adaptation of Dickens' Christmas Carol, Performed by The Walt Disney Players, the vinyl record that inspired the special. Television specials and episodes * From All of Us to All of You - Goofy has a very brief, silent cameo in the new animation produced for this compilation special. At the very end of the special, he appears among the characters listening to Jiminy Cricket singing "When You Wish Upon a Star". * A Magic Kingdom Yuletide Special * Disney's Christmas Fantasy on Ice * A Goof Troop Christmas: Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas * "The Nutcracker" - In this Mickey Mouse Works short, Goofy shows up to help the Nutcracker (Mickey), saying that he will be playing the role of the magical Snow Fairy who helps him get to the castle of the Mouse King (Donald). While the Nutcracker battles the Mouse King, the Snow Fairy tries to free Maria (Minnie) from her ropes. The Nutcracker and Maria manage to escape, but Goofy ends up getting trapped in the Mouse King's scepter. After the Mouse King ends up getting trapped in the scepter too, Goofy offers to play a card game with him. * "Mickey's Mixed Nuts" - Goofy makes a cameo at the end of this Mickey Mouse Works short. * "Mickey's Christmas Chaos" * "Pete's Christmas Caper" * "Clarabelle's Christmas List" * "Mickey Saves Santa" * "Oh, Christmas Tree!" - Goofy has a cameo in this short, where he is seen caroling with Mickey, Donald, Clarabelle, and Minnie's nieces Millie and Melody. At the end of the short, Minnie and Daisy invite him and the others in to look at their Christmas tree. * "Duck the Halls" * "Happy Hot Diggity Dog Holiday!" * "Happy Holiday Helpers" Direct-to-video films * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas - In this 1999 direct-to-video film, Goofy and Max star in the second segment, "A Very Goofy Christmas". * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas - In this 2004 direct-to-video film, Goofy and Max star in the third segment, "Christmas Maximus". External links * Disney Wiki: Goofy * Disney.com profile Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters from animated shorts Category:Male characters Category:Dogs